Vordathco Mordecai
Vordathco Mordecai was the greatest lich on Diakatan. He was always a highly proud individual and could lose his temper easily when it came to what he considered another's stupidity. Even so, his every action had serious, focused purpose. Eventually he became a powerful ally to the mysterious lifeform, Aleph. He single-handedly created the Land Orc species within his personal nation by magically hybridizing the DNA of Forest Goblins and Sea Orcs. Over the centuries he was eventually deemed a purely evil being, but in truth he fought hard to save the world from the clutches of the Chaos Legions. He survived in undeath for a millennia before finally being destroyed by his precious land orcs during their uprising for freedom, thinking they were saving the world from his evil ways. However evidence has come to light that his phylactery was not destroyed, therefore meaning there's a chance he can be resurrected. Appearance Having evolved from Human stock migrated over to the magical planet of Diakatan, Vordathco Mordecai stands at an imposing 7' tall, average height for typical Diakatanian Human males. However, due to his lichdom he has dessicated to little more than a mummy, though his tightened skin is still somewhat malleable and pliable due to the magic saturating his corpse-like form, feeling leathery to the touch. He has lost much of his former appearance, including his hair having mostly fallen out and his eyes haven rotted away, leaving only his closed eyelids to hide the deep eye sockets. Instead of eyes he now often has green energy billowing out, which changes intensity depending on what would have been his expressions. His nose has also fallen away, leaving behind a mostly uncovered opening in his face. Mordecai still dons his Althean style clothing he had on upon his transformation into lichdom. This consists of a tall furry cap supported by metal supports, with the front piece having a red gem set within it; it also has a pair of ear flaps that extend down the sides of the head to keep one's ears warm, as Althea is a relatively cold environment. The Altheans wore small, tight-fitting furry vests around their torsos that seemed too small to actually fit their physiques; it is believed that this part of their culture was an aspect of showing one's ability to show off their survivability in the cold, making them more desirable to the opposite sex. Fur-lined fingerless gloves cover much of his hands and forearms; magitek allows them to remain snug despite the fact that Mordecai has dessicated over time. These fingerless gloves were more a part of magitechnician culture than typical Althean culture, as the utilization of one's fingers was often necessary to do one's job as a magitechnician. Large, heavy fur-lined boots cover his feet as well. The most noticeable piece of Mordecai's outfit however would be his Althean loincloth: Two long sheets of thick, purple-hued warm cloth extend from the pelvic region and reach almost to the ground, capped in metal along their leading edge to prevent fraying. These caps also sport red gems in a manner similar to the cap upon his head. Surprisingly, despite the cold environs that Altheans inhabited, these two sheets of cloth are suspended and perfectly balanced upon one's hips by the usage of heavy-duty but small chains. With Mordecai's dessication, these chains have sunk deep into the recesses left barely clinging onto his hip bones, giving the chains even better support upon his sickening frame. Personality frame|Mordecai angrily throwing a fit. Although secretly Mordecai seeks to save his homeworld from consumption by the Chaos Legions and the Cult of Bone, his obsession with this and lack of socialization with the outside world, combined with his overtly deathly appearance has left him seen as little more than a monster for a number of centuries. He has grown to understand the outside world's need to consider him a monster and does not actively seek to remedy their feelings about him. Every so often would-be heroes will attempt to slay him and save the world and he will, out of a sort of self defense, immediately eradicate them in a gory show of power and prowess. Although he could certainly let them live and escape he does not care about any of this, as his mind has become wholly focused on his creation of a race of beings strong enough to keep the Diimonic forces at bay. This species has culminated in his creation of his Land Orcs, slaves with no rights of their own who, despite being normally fearless towards everything else, live in constant fear of their master's shadow. Should an Orc fail to serve him correctly or show even the absolute slightest level of defiance, he has no qualms about immediately disposing of them in the most gruesome of ways. However, this act is more benevolent in the long run than it appears off-handedly. In truth, with every Orc death the species as a whole gets fractionally more intelligent due to a sort of "magical mathematics" he has gifted to them. He also makes them afraid of him and his violent nature so as to make them fearless towards everything else, which would appear tame in comparison. His treatment of them as slaves is also intentional, with his plans for them to eventually grow strong enough to rise against him and ultimately slay him, an indication that they have finally grown powerful enough to bring some level of hope to the planet he secretly holds so dear. Abilities Vordathco Mordecai was the most powerful magician the world of Diakatan has ever known. His powers seemingly knew no end and he exerted varying levels of his powers at different times. Powers he is known to possess includes the ability to send his soul outside of his body to search for whatever he needs, including objects beyond his planet itself and even beyond the planet's dimensional barrier that prevents outside sources from directly influencing the world; the ability to pull an item or individual from another planet to his world (this power greatly drains him, however, leaving him vulnerable—this is one reason he keeps Land Orc bodyguards in his presence, however); the ability to wrap an object in an airtight shield that prevents any movement of anything upon the object; the ability to pull objects into the ground around him to bring them closer to himself; and the ability to simply snap his fingers and cause a target to instantaneously explode into a fountain of gore. He can be defeated, though as a lich his soul itself resides within a phylactery, hidden in a secret location so as to prevent his actual demise. Should he be destroyed physically but his phylactery be left alone he will slowly regenerate. Relationships Vordathco Mordecai has barely any contact with the outside world other than his slaying of would-be heroes trying to impress princess and the like. His relationship with his slave species is one-way and cannot be considered friendly even in the least. The only individual he has had any sort of friendship with since his undeath is Aleph, an extradiakatanian individual he had yanked from another world. Outside of this, other, lesser liches have sought him out for training in the arts of lichdom, including but not limited to Vhalvaxx Mordeth. Although he does not agree with their evil ways, he has in fact trained them, though not to any extent he could have done so. This is mostly to maintain his image as a horrible monster to the world at large, as well as to prevent most other liches from trying to slay him themselves; and those which will attempt to do so after training will discover that he had left them vitally unprepared for taking him on. Background History For much of current background history on Mordecai, please read Mordecai & Aleph. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Diakatan Category:Lich Category:Magic